


Epistolary Eros; Or, An Exploration Of A Footman In Love As Determined By His Letters

by orphan_account



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the letters written by the duke turned to ash that night. Philip was smart enough to keep all of his tucked away in a cupboard under key where they still sit, arranged by month to allow for easier reading. These are his letters. Image based which explains the 0 word count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will present the letters of each month, spanning Thomas and Philip's relationship and the events occurring between September 1911 to October 1912.

 

 

 

 


	2. October

 

 


	3. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a very long hiatus, I tried my hand at a new style of lettering because of some comments about the previous design being hard to read. I'm not sure if I've solved the problem or worsened it, so let me know... November 15th's entry is purposefully messy.

 

 


End file.
